L'Esprit du Cerf Blanc
by AoYume-Chouppa
Summary: Malheureusement, comme à chaque fois, ça devient une habitude à force, je n'ai absolument pas la place de mettre mon résumé, donc je peux juste vous dire que c'est VRAIMENT un Os cette fois, écrit sous une forme de légende. C'est sur du Izuku x Oc ! Je mets le résumé dans le premier post !
1. Avant Propos

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! AoYume qui se demande ce qu'elle fait ici !_

_Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je fais là en fait... Certes, je viens publier un nouvel écrit, mais je ne pensais pas écrire une nouvelle fois sur Boku no Hero Academia et cela me surprend juste beaucoup..._

_A croire qu'il y a tellement de possibilités avec ce manga que mon imagination en devient complètement intarissable, c'est vraiment incroyable !_

_Bon, et bien... Que dire ?_

_Mon os, petit cette fois-ci, je vous l'assure, se passe dans un univers alternatif, genre __héroïque_ _ fantaisie._

_J'ai tenté de l'écrire sous une forme de légende et sincèrement, pour une première fois, je suis pas peu fière du résultat. J'espère grandement qu'elle va vous plaire et que vous apprécierez la lire !_

_Je remets ici le résumé que j'étais censée mettre dans la description, qui était encore bien trop petite ! Bonne lecture !_

_Résumé ( que vous retrouverez au début de la fiction ! ):_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'empara d'un vieux livre rangé dans une bibliothèque qui semblait avoir passé de nombreuses époques. La couverture était bien trop usée pour en voir le titre, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur un texte qui devait dater de centaines d'années auparavant.

**« Dans le Royaume de Yuei, il y a deux parties distinctes.**

**Les humains qui vivent dans des petits villages entre eux et gouvernés par un Roi, le Roi Yagi et sa femme Inko, un couple de souverains aimé de tous.**

**Les créatures aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qui peuplent les grandes et nombreuses forêts qui entourent les villages humains. Leurs vies et entre les mains de celui qu'on appelle l'_Esprit_.**

**La légende raconte que l'_Esprit_ permet aux créatures de combattre les humains aux mauvaises intentions qui rentreraient dans les forêts, ce qui expliquerait le fait que certain disparaissent et ne reviennent jamais. Au contraire, si l'humain en question n'a pas ce genre d'objectifs néfastes, alors aucune bêtes surnaturelles n'a le droit de s'en prendre à lui. Elles doivent donc s'éclipser pour ne pas se faire remarquer et le laisse cheminer en paix. De cette façon, les créatures n'ont jamais eu de gros soucis avec les humains et vice-versa.**

**Personne ne connait la véritable forme de l'_Esprit_, sauf les habitants des forêts qui ont la possibilité de le voir, mais il emprunterait la forme d'un cerf blanc aux yeux des rares humains qui auraient eu la chance de l'apercevoir. D'ailleurs, la rumeur dit que ces chanceux ont eu une vie pleine de bonheur après cette fabuleuse rencontre.**

**Mais la légende ne s'arrête pas là...**

**Car le rôle de l'_Esprit_ se perpétue de génération en génération...**

**Et on dit aussi que l'_Esprit_, un jour, se serait entiché d'un humain... »**


	2. L'Esprit du Cerf Blanc

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'empara d'un vieux livre rangé dans une bibliothèque qui semblait avoir passé de nombreuses époques. La couverture était bien trop usée pour en voir le titre, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur un texte qui devait dater de centaines d'années auparavant._

**« Dans le Royaume de Yuei, il y a deux parties distinctes.**

**Les humains qui vivent dans des petits villages entre eux et gouvernés par un Roi, le Roi Yagi et sa femme Inko, un couple de souverains aimé de tous.**

**Les créatures aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qui peuplent les grandes et nombreuses forêts qui entourent les villages humains. Leurs vies et entre les mains de celui qu'on appelle l'_Esprit_.**

**La légende raconte que l'_Esprit_ permet aux créatures de combattre les humains aux mauvaises intentions qui rentreraient dans les forêts, ce qui expliquerait le fait que certain disparaissent et ne reviennent jamais. Au contraire, si l'humain en question n'a pas ce genre d'objectifs néfastes, alors aucune bêtes surnaturelles n'a le droit de s'en prendre à lui. Elles doivent donc s'éclipser pour ne pas se faire remarquer et le laisse cheminer en paix. De cette façon, les créatures n'ont jamais eu de gros soucis avec les humains et vice-versa.**

**Personne ne connait la véritable forme de l'_Esprit_, sauf les habitants des forêts qui ont la possibilité de le voir, mais il emprunterait la forme d'un cerf blanc aux yeux des rares humains qui auraient eu la chance de l'apercevoir. D'ailleurs, la rumeur dit que ces chanceux ont eu une vie pleine de bonheur après cette fabuleuse rencontre.**

**Mais la légende ne s'arrête pas là...**

**Car le rôle de l'_Esprit_ se perpétue de génération en génération...**

**Et on dit aussi que l'_Esprit_, un jour, se serait entiché d'un humain... »**

* * *

Un enfant était tout seul, perdu dans une forêt…

Il était recroquevillé tout contre le tronc d'un de ces immenses arbres feuillus qui n'autorisaient le passage de presque aucuns rayons du soleil.

Il faisait plutôt froid et sombre…

L'enfant pouvait parfaitement imaginer des formes étranges l'observer dans les ombres, si imaginatif qu'il l'était.

Il avait peur, il ne supportait que très mal la solitude et la terreur faisait indéniablement couler de grosses larmes sur ses joues rondes parsemées de tâches de rousseurs. Ses petites mains tremblaient autant que son corps et il avait bien du mal à maintenir ses genoux contre sa poitrine afin d'y poser sa tête entourée de cheveux verts tout bouclés.

Au moins, il ne pouvait plus voir si oui ou non d'horribles choses allaient lui sauter dessus et put reprendre un souffle plus lent dans le but premier de taire au maximum ses sanglots audibles à plusieurs pas. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer, pas alors qu'il ne savait aucunement où il était et s'il arriverait à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à sa maison.

L'enfant qui avait bien dans les 5 ans, tout au plus, renifla, sans plus se préoccuper de toutes ces perles salées qui ne cessaient de tomber de ses beaux yeux émeraude. Qu'allait dire sa mère lorsqu'elle ne le verrait pas au repas du soir ? Et son père ? Ils allaient être inquiets et lancer des recherches pour le retrouver quand son valet leur annoncerait sa disparition. Seulement, il avait couru longtemps entre les arbres tout en s'enfonçant toujours plus dans les profondeurs de cette forêt immense.

Pourquoi il y était allé déjà ?

Il se souvint alors de l'interdiction de cet homme qui était censé veiller sur lui. Le petit n'avait pas le droit d'aller en forêt, il était bien trop jeune et apparemment, il avait des créatures inimaginables qui y rodaient. Mais il était un enfant de 5 ans, l'amusement de rompre cette règle avait été plus forte que les avertissements effrayants et le petit garçon n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de s'éclipser à son attention pour lui échapper.

Quand il s'était rendu compte que personne ne l'avait suivi, pourtant certain que son valet lui avait couru après en l'interpellant, ayant aperçu sa frimousse souriante de malice se diriger rapidement vers les abords de la forêt, l'enfant avait tenté de crier son prénom, certain qu'il devrait forcément lui répondre.

Mais aucun son ne lui était parvenu outre l'écho de sa propre voix.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait commencé à paniquer et à essayer de revenir sur ses pas. Mais la forêt se ressemblait partout où ses pupilles vertes se posaient et des sentiments de pure peur s'étaient installés sur son visage enfantin lorsqu'il ne reconnut nullement les endroits où il atterrissait.

Et il s'était souvenu de ce que sa mère lui avait dit un jour. S'il se perdait, il devait rester au même endroit.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Il espérait que quelqu'un viendrait enfin le chercher pour l'enlever de cet endroit si terrifiant.

Il voulait revoir sa mère et se blottir dans ses bras.

Il voulait sauter au cou de son père.

Il voulait aussi s'excuser d'être parti comme ça, d'avoir fait fi des précautions et promettre qu'il ne recommencerait plus.

Mais ce n'était pas possible…

Parce que l'enfant était totalement perdu en forêt…

Dans une forêt immense qui recouvrait presque la totalité du Royaume, quelques trouées étant visibles afin d'y accueillir des petits villages.

Et cette végétation si dense semblait vouloir l'engloutir entièrement.

Son corps se mit encore plus en boule tandis qu'il pleurait alors de plus belle.

Un bruissement non loin de lui le fit littéralement gémir de peur, tel un petit animal prit en faute qui observait d'un œil apeuré le danger lui foncer dessus.

Ses pupilles vertes se levèrent alors lentement vers le buisson qui poussait autour du tronc d'un arbre encore plus gros que celui auquel il s'était adossé. Il bougeait légèrement de droite à gauche et il n'y avait pas de vent.

L'enfant ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était, mais la peur suintait de tous ses pores.

Il voulait retrouver ses parents…

Ses sanglots s'étaient complètement tus, et _elle_ redressa une oreille attentive, sachant qu'il n'était pas loin et qu'il devait savoir qu'_elle_ était là. _Elle_ le savait bien, ses sabots avaient fait du bruit et il était complètement angoissé.

_Elle_ sortit doucement des fourrés, commençant d'abord par la tête, puis l'une de ses pattes, avant de sortir complètement sous ses yeux ronds qui s'agrandissaient davantage en _la_ voyant.

Le jeune garçon avait attendu que la chose veuille bien sortir et lui faire face. Il pleurait toujours mais savait bien qu'il ne pourrait y échapper. Alors, il ne comprit pas en voyant un museau blanc et lumineux apparaître de derrière le buisson vert, illuminant légèrement les feuilles de ce dernier. Une longue patte blanche et fine au sabot doré fit son apparition à son tour, puis une seconde avant que le corps frêle d'un faon ne lui soit complètement visible.

Pourtant, les livres d'images que sa mère lui avait montré n'avaient jamais présenté un animal au pelage si éblouissant de pureté. Il semblait littéralement irradier et soudainement, la forêt lui parut moins sombre et plus douce. Les ombres avaient disparu au profit d'une délicate lumière blanche, un petit soleil au milieu de ce trou sombre dans lequel il était.

Mais quand bien même l'enfant était fasciné de cette soudaine apparition, lorsqu'il la vit faire un pas dans sa direction, la peur reprit le dessus et il se ratatina encore plus contre l'écorce de son arbre, voulant probablement essayer de se fondre dedans pour y être plus en sécurité.

_Elle_ s'en aperçut et suspendit son geste, sa patte restant dans les airs malgré sa légère faiblesse naturelle puisque comme _elle_ était jeune, ses membres antérieurs tremblaient et pouvaient probablement ployer sous son propre poids à tout instant.

_Elle_ ne voulait pas lui faire peur…

Personne ne venait ici normalement, alors, _elle_ savait qu'il s'était retrouvé loin de là où il devrait être, c'était pour cela qu'_elle_ n'avait pas écouté sa raison lorsque ses pleurs étaient arrivés jusqu'à ses oreilles, qui lui aurait dictée de s'en aller loin.

_Elle_ le vit fermer les yeux et rentrer à nouveau sa tête dans ses bras, ses épaules subissant des tressautements réguliers à cause de sa nouvelle crise de larmes. Alors, _elle_ tenta une approche et fit quelques pas, sachant que s'il se tendait ainsi, c'était parce qu'il l'entendait venir vers lui.

_Elle_ était attristée de le voir ainsi.

_Elle_ souhaitait le rassurer.

_Elle_ souhaitait l'aider.

Le faon s'approcha encore un peu, doucement, tentant de l'apprivoiser lentement par l'aura apaisante que l'animal dégageait malgré lui.

Son museau se hissa à la hauteur de sa joue visible à travers les mèches vertes, son souffle chaud caressant ce bout de peau pâle et faisant encore plus trembler le petit. Puis, _elle_ le posa sur celle-ci, faiblement, appuyant ensuite un peu plus tout en faisant des allers et retours de haut en bas.

Le glapissement plaintif du petit garçon ne _la_ dérangea pas, car _elle_ ne s'arrêta guère, continuant de frotter son museau sur la joue de celui-ci.

Et enfin, après quelques instants, _elle_ l'entendit rire d'un son cristallin qui sembla délicieux à son ouïe.

Alors le faon recula, légèrement, pour observer le visage de l'enfant, devenu aussi rayonnant que son pelage, et ce n'était pas à cause de la lumière que ce dernier dégageait. À son tour, il était éblouissant, parce qu'un grand sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres et qu'il le lui adressait.

Sa peur semblait s'être envolée et c'était bien mieux ainsi. La lueur de joie qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles vertes était l'une des choses les plus satisfaisantes qu_'elle_ ait vu en ces maigres années de vie.

Une main timide s'était mise à passer délicatement sur les poils derrière son oreille droite et _elle_ le laissa faire, regardant avec un certain amusement, l'air émerveillé qui s'était désormais peint sur ses traits encore bien jeunes.

L'enfant trouvait ce pelage immaculé bien doux et se retint presque de venir s'y blottir pour dévier enfin son regard vers les yeux de l'animal à l'aspect si fantomatique. Il rencontra alors deux pupilles aux couleurs mêlant le violet, l'orange et le rose d'une façon bien particulière qui le fit ouvrir la bouche de surprise sous sa contemplation.

C'était si harmonieux.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de ce lien visuel et _elle_ non plus, sans qu'_elle_ ne puisse réellement comprendre pourquoi. Étonnamment, la tête du faon était si proche que le petit parvenait à distinguer deux petites imperfections aussi dorées que les sabots, sur le haut de sa tête.

Il voulut les tâter, mais _elle_ s'éloigna.

_Elle_ savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là, alors _elle_ devait le mener jusqu'à chez lui.

Le faon recula, sous le regard interdit de l'enfant craignant lui avoir fait peur avec son geste probablement un peu brutal. Mais dans les yeux même de l'animal, il ne semblait pas voir de crainte, et sa posture droite, bien que vacillante, ne suggérait pas qu'il s'enfuit à tout instant.

Le petit regretta de ne pouvoir toucher plus longtemps son poil blanc, curieux de cette étrange couleur fascinante que prenait chaque bout de ses pattes. Il avait vraiment envie d'y replonger les doigts et d'observer ses pupilles de tout son soûle.

_Elle_ se détourna et commença à s'enfoncer entre les arbres, la lumière qu'_elle_ produisait devenant bien moins forte près du petit garçon qui sembla paniquer à nouveau, ne souhaitant décidément pas se retrouver dans le noir. Parce que le pelage du faon était si éblouissant que quand il s'en allait, les profondeurs de la forêt semblaient devenir encore plus sombres qu'auparavant.

Il ne voulait pas redevenir seul.

Mais il regardait l'animal commencer à disparaître derrière les arbres, sans rien faire d'autre que de s'entourer à nouveau de ses bras, ses larmes s'étant taries, revenant de plus belle au coin de ses yeux.

_Elle_ ne voulait pas qu'il reste là, _elle_ voulait qu'il _la_ suive. Alors, _elle_ se retourna à nouveau et passa le museau de l'autre côté d'un tronc afin de le regarder et de croiser à nouveau ses pupilles émeraude.

Le faon restait là-bas, un peu plus loin, et semblait l'attendre. Alors, le petit garçon se leva rapidement pour retrouver sa lumière chaleureuse, les noirceurs lui faisant encore plus peur maintenant.

Quand il vint vers _elle_, _elle_ continua sa route en de petites foulées, avançant légèrement plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'_elle_ comprenait comment utiliser ce corps.

Le faon se mit à courir et l'enfant tenta de le suivre du mieux qu'il le pouvait, n'essayant même plus d'éviter les branches basses des arbres qui lui fouettaient le visage. Il ne devait pas _la_ perdre de vue.

Mais ce fut inévitable et sa lumière chatoyante disparut de son champ de vision.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, semblant presque entendre le boucan de ses sabots lorsqu'ils martelaient le sol devant lui. Alors le petit continuait à courir de toutes ses forces, obligeant toujours plus rapidement ses jambes à prendre le relai l'une de l'autre.

L'enfant aux cheveux verts déboula dans une grande clairière, à bout de souffle et des feuilles s'accrochant partout à lui.

Il regarda autour de lui en reconnaissant le jardin de sa maison.

Mais le faon avait disparu.

Une voix l'interpella au loin, une voix très inquiète et il n'eût pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'une masse lui sauta dessus en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, frottant leur deux joues énergiquement ensemble tandis qu'il reconnaissait la douce odeur de sa mère.

Pleurant à son tour, heureux d'être de retour, le petit la serra fortement dans ses fins bras, murmurant de nombreuses excuses à sa mère dont les cheveux aussi verts que les siens retombaient follement autour de son visage, démontrant parfaitement dans quel état il l'avait mise en s'absentant ainsi.

De loin, _elle_ les regardait à travers les buissons, allongée sur l'herbe grasse de la forêt pour ne pas être discernable. Ses yeux si colorés se tournèrent vers le palais qui s'élevait derrière eux.

Le palais royal… Là où habitait le Roi du royaume des hommes si _elle_ pouvait le dire ainsi.

Le petit devait avoir un lien particulier avec ce dernier, probablement son fils vu comment cette femme si bien habillée de sa longue robe semblait bouleversée.

**« Mon chéri, comment es-tu parvenu à sortir tout seul de cette immense forêt, et sans aucune blessure ? »**

Le faon s'enfonça dans la végétation, silencieusement, ses sabots ne produisant qu'un simple bruissement sur son passage, comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec le lieu en lui-même.

**« Maman, j'ai vu un faon blanc ! Il avait un pelage doux et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que quand le soleil disparaît derrière l'horizon ! Il m'a aidé à retrouver la maison ! »**

Le faon immaculé tremblant encore un peu sur ses faibles pattes, laissa place à une petite fille, probablement légèrement plus âgée que le petit garçon. Ses cheveux étaient longs, bouclés et d'une étonnante couleur dorée, dans lesquels quelques mèches plus foncées se démarquaient parfaitement. Sa robe blanche légère retombait juste sur ses genoux.

**« Izuku, rentrons, je vais te raconter une vieille légende… »**

_Elle_ semblait parfaitement savoir où aller, ne risquant pas de se perdre dans cette immense forêt puisque c'était son domaine.

**« Mon chéri, tu sais bien que ton père est le Roi, n'est-ce pas et qu'un jour tu reprendras sa place ? Et bien, il n'est le Roi que des hommes. Le monde regorge de créatures étranges, de dragons, de loups géants et tant d'autres ! La grande forêt est leur territoire et elles ont toutes une sorte de roi aussi, qui les veille. »**

Les animaux s'amassaient près d'_elle_, ne se risquant jamais à lui empêcher le passage, l'observant seulement avancer à travers les arbres, passant à côté des buissons, connaissant le chemin par cœur.

**« Ce Roi, ou plutôt, cette ****_Reine_**** selon les écrits, aurait un pouvoir inimaginable, toutes les créatures et les animaux de la forêt le ou ****_la_**** respectent. »**

De temps à autre, lorsqu'_elle_ posait ses pieds nus au sol, des végétaux naissaient et fleurissaient, parfois même, ils fanaient. Et en voyant cela, les créatures qui bordaient son chemin l'observaient avec une certaine fascination, comme si _elle _était la plus belle merveille du monde.

**« Le pouvoir de vie et de mort serait entre ses mains, mais **_**elle**_** ou il ne l'utiliserait pas, sauf si les créatures sont en danger. Personne ne sait à quoi il ou **_**elle**_** ressemble sauf les êtres peuplant la forêt, mais le secret est bien gardé. Nous savons juste que sa forme d'emprunt serait un cerf blanc et quiconque aurait la chance de le voir, aurait une vie pleine de joie. »**

**« Je l'ai vu et touché maman ! »**

**« Alors tu es le plus chanceux de tous ! »**

Une femme aux longs cheveux verdâtres attachés en nœud dans le dos vint _la_ voir et lui apporta une branche noueuse et décrépie. Sa langue sortait légèrement de sa bouche alors qu'elle _la_ voyait récupérer entre ses petites mains d'enfant l'objet et avancer lentement pour passer à côté d'elle.

**« On l'appelle l'****_Esprit_****. D'après la légende, cet ****_Esprit _****pourrait vivre autant de temps qu'****_il_**** le souhaite, jusqu'à ce qu'****_il_**** juge que c'est bientôt sa fin. Alors ****_il_**** se lie avec un être pour obtenir une descendance et la veille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez âgée pour devenir ****_Esprit _****à son tour. Lorsque c'est le cas, ****_il_**** se meurt. »**

**« Mais c'est triste… »**

_Elle_ marchait lentement tout en fixant sans ciller, l'arbre géant qui s'élevait devant _elle_, dont les racines se rencontraient à plusieurs reprises avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans le sol. Cela formait un étrange creux tapissé de mousse verdoyante sur laquelle, en son centre, avait été allongée une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs qui s'étalaient tout autour de son fin visage dont les yeux étaient fermés.

Sa peau était aussi pâle qu'_elle_ et ses bras étaient repliés contre sa poitrine. Dans cette position, on avait vaguement l'impression qu'elle dormait.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, car aucun souffle de vie ne faisait vibrer ses poumons.

Le précédent _Esprit _avait quitté le monde des vivants et il était temps pour sa fille de reprendre le flambeau.

**« La prise de pouvoir du nouvel **_**Esprit**_** est un événement important et toutes les créatures feraient en sorte d'y participer. Car elles doivent beaucoup à leur Roi ou ****_Reine_****. Leur protection face aux dangers des autres espèces est entre leurs mains et l'**_**Esprit**_** est l'équilibre qui doit toujours veuille sur la frontière qui lie les humains à ses sujets. »**

De nombreuses silhouettes se pressaient autour du grand arbre afin d'avoir la meilleure place pour observer le passage de pouvoir et acclamer au plus près le prochain _Esprit_. Ils se le devaient pour ce qui celui-ci faisait et ferait pour eux.

Quelques dragons avaient fait un long voyage pour participer à la cérémonie et un des groupes de loup-garou le plus proche se tassait dans un coin, silencieux et les yeux rivés sur la fille qui commençait lentement à s'agenouiller devant le corps de sa défunte mère, serrant fortement le bâton entre ses petites mains encore frêles.

Une larme avait roulé sur sa joue, mais elle fut bien vite essuyée.

_Elle_ n'était pas triste, car l'ancien esprit l'accompagnerait lors de sa vie jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se finisse à son tour. _Elle_ ne la verrait pas, mais saura que son âme ne sera pas loin, toujours présente pour l'aider dans ses choix pour qu'ils restent justes.

Car _elle_ était l'_Esprit_.

**« On dit que lorsqu'un humain avec de mauvaises intentions entre dans la forêt, alors l'**_**Esprit**_** autorise les créatures à se défendre ou à l'attaquer. Autrement, **_**il**_** leur ordonne de ne pas se faire remarquer et de les laisser la traverser. »**

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et ses cheveux s'envolèrent, une brise semblait littéralement jouer avec eux alors qu'aucune feuille ne bougeait dans la forêt, comme si elle retenait son souffle en même temps que tous les spectateurs de cette étrange scène.

Le corps de l'ancien _Esprit _se mit alors à scintiller complètement avant que de minuscules particules en sortent de toutes parts, s'élevant lentement dans les airs.

Petit à petit, sa mère s'évaporait en poussières, celles-ci se mettant alors à l'entourer complètement.

_Elle _ne disait rien et restait parfaitement silencieuse lorsque les vestiges de son prédécesseur fusionnèrent alors avec _elle _en se posant délicatement sur chaque parcelle de son corps découvert, illuminant sa peau comme quand _elle _avait cet aspect si particulier de faon au pelage immaculé.

_Elle _se sentait toute chose, _elle _venait d'hériter du fabuleux pouvoir de l'_Esprit _légué par sa mère tant aimée et le sentait désormais couler dans ses veines comme une seconde nature. Un véritable réseau d'information se créait dans sa tête alors qu'_elle _était liée à probablement toutes les créatures possibles habitant la forêt, sachant surtout s'ils allaient bien ou non.

L'_Esprit_, c'était ça. C'était celui qui voyait et savait tout sur ses congénères et qui se devait de les protéger à tout prix.

**« Maman ? »**

La nouvelle héritière de ces dons si importants se redressa alors et tendit sa main droite dans laquelle _elle _maintenait toujours le bâton.

Ses doigts luisaient d'une étrange couleur bleutée et des veines semblaient apparaître sur le morceau de bois mort, recouvrant finalement toute sa surface.

De nombreuses branches se mirent à pousser au niveau du dessus tandis qu'il s'allongeait indéniablement pour devenir presque à deux fois plus grand que sa taille originelle. De petits bourgeons y firent aussitôt leur apparition avant d'éclore en de magnifiques petites fleurs roses odorantes.

Tournant le dos lentement à tout ce monde qui ne souhaitait même pas cligner des yeux pour ne rien manquer à ses gestes, _elle _fit quelques pas en avisant une grosse racine qui ployait étrangement au fond de la crevasse.

**« Oui mon chéri ? »**

Arrivée à sa hauteur, _elle _monta doucement dessus, prenant consciencieusement appuie sur ses plantes de pied pour ne pas glisser et se rétamer, ce qui aurait été bien mal vu en ce jour si glorieux.

Quand _elle _fut au sommet de la bosse que celle-ci formait, l'_Esprit _n'eut qu'à tourner là tête afin de percevoir le petit trou creusé dans la racine même et ne tarda pas à y installer la branche revitalisée.

Elle devait symboliser l'esprit de la défunte, comme si elle s'était incarnée en végétal après sa mort, retournant à la terre qu'elle avait tant protégée depuis toutes ces décennies avant de décider à passer la main et l'âme d'_Esprit._

**« La prochaine fois que je rencontre ce faon en forêt, je le remercierais de m'avoir aidé aujourd'hui. »**

La jeune fille s'assit ensuite juste à côté pour à nouveau faire face à son « peuple » qu'_elle _devrait à son tour protéger corps et âme.

_Elle _se fit acclamer.

Tous étaient si heureux de voir l'_Esprit _à nouveau à sa place.

Ce semblant d'équilibre ne devait pas être rompu, et _il_ devait toujours exister pour que ce soit le cas.

Pendant un court instant, ses pensées avaient dérivé et s'étaient diriger sur une petite tête verte qu'_elle _avait rencontrée le jour-même avant qu'_elle _ne revienne à la réalité en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez _elle_, car _elle _se sentait vraiment bizarre.

_Elle _n'en tint pas plus compte.

**« Ça lui fera sûrement plaisir ! »**

* * *

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts avançait avec détermination jusqu'à la bordure de son jardin, quelqu'un de son âge semblant lui courir après en lui priant de bien vouloir s'arrêter, ce qui ne fonctionnait apparemment pas du tout puisque ses foulées devinrent même légèrement plus appuyées et rapides.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille. Il devait aller en forêt et ce jour-là, ce n'était pas uniquement pour y vadrouiller plein d'espoir de recroiser enfin cette apparition blanche.

Cela faisait maintenant bien une dizaine d'années qu'il s'était malencontreusement perdu en forêt et qu'il avait pû croiser par pur hasard selon lui, l'_Esprit_, d'après ce que lui avait raconté sa mère en revenant de cette terrible escapade qui l'avait finalement bien marqué entre le temps. Depuis, chaque jour il allait se balader dans cette immense végétation. Bien sûr, nombreux avaient été ceux qui l'avaient alerté des dangers encourus en s'aventurant dans ces lieux, mais cela ne le fit pas renoncer.

Au contraire, ça l'encourageait presque.

Au début, il avait commencé par juste rester aux abords de la forêt, afin d'observer pendant de longues heures entre les arbres assis sur l'herbe, à la recherche d'une petite tâche blanche qu'il saurait probablement reconnaître immédiatement tellement son souvenir de cette rencontre avait été intarissable, se rejouant sans arrêts dans son esprit.

Puis, il avait commencé rapidement à s'aventurer entre les premiers arbres qui bordaient le jardin de la demeure en ayant préalablement prévenu sa mère et son ancien valet qu'il ne s'y enfoncerait pas plus loin. Et jamais il ne rompit cette promesse, même lorsque l'homme qui le surveillait s'était caché à son regard histoire de voir comment le petit âgé de sept ans allait se comporter. Admirablement fut le mot qui fit écho lorsqu'il sortit de sa bouche afin d'avertir sa maîtresse des agissements de son si précieux fils.

Alors, quand ce dernier demanda l'autorisation d'aller légèrement plus loin, car d'une curiosité intarissable et se posant de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'il pourrait bien découvrir en s'enfonçant un peu plus à nouveau, sans la précipitation de la première fois afin de mieux profiter de l'environnement qui l'entourait et d'être alerte pour capter le moindre son suspect, cela l'avertirait de la présence, soit du faon qu'il recherchait avec tant de vigueur, soit d'une autre créature qui ne lui voudrait probablement pas que du bien, elle lui fut rapidement accordée à son plus grand étonnement.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais rien vu dans cet endroit de la forêt, comme si elle était complètement inhabitée. De temps en temps, il y avait bien quelques animaux, mais c'était plutôt rare et il se réjouissait toujours d'en croiser.

Et rien qui n'envisageait la présence de l'_Esprit _quelque part.

Désormais, il avait un plus large terrain à explorer dont la bordure était atteignable après cinq bonnes minutes de marche et il y avait trouvé une petite clairière légèrement ouverte pour que le soleil touche le sol et y fasse pousser de la végétation verdoyante. Le jeune garçon adorait s'y rendre pour s'étendre sur l'herbe douce et s'endormir sous le soleil de la journée ou encore pour se poser contre l'écorce d'un arbre afin d'écouter la nature faire son œuvre sans s'occuper de sa présence.

De nombreuses fleurs poussaient dans ces bois et c'était justement ce que le vert allait chercher aujourd'hui alors lorsqu'il mit un pied sur la séparation imaginaire qui séparait le palais des premiers bosquets, il ne manqua pas de lâcher un petit soupir en entendant pour la énième fois ce garçon l'appeler dans son dos.

Il décida finalement de s'arrêter pour se retourner et lui faire face, observant un instant sa chevelure aux deux couleurs, une partie rouge et l'autre blanche, avant de passer une main lasse dans sa propre tignasse qui ne s'était décidément pas arrangée depuis le temps.

**« Shoto, j'avais pourtant été clair à ce sujet-là... Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'aller en forêt... Je suis parfaitement conscient d'avoir un royaume planant au-dessus de mes épaules et qu'il y a de nombreux dangers dedans, mais je m'y rendrais quand même malgré tout. C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère aujourd'hui et j'aimerai lui rapporter quelque chose. »**

Le prince n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et s'était déjà enfoncé à travers les arbres, presque ravi de ne pas entendre sa voix essayer encore et encore de lui faire reprendre raison. Il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il voulait rapporter à la Reine de ce fait, il avançait sans plus de cérémonie, connaissant désormais tout le terrain par cœur et pouvant parfaitement s'y déplacer les yeux fermés tellement il l'avait sillonné de long en large et en travers.

Le vert avait découvert, depuis que la bonne saison était revenue, qu'un plan de Gardénia poussait autour d'un arbre, près de sa limite et espérait grandement que les nombreux bourgeons aient déjà commencé à éclore pour qu'il puisse en rapporter quelques-uns au palais pour faire une petite surprise à Inko.

Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva devant le buisson aux feuilles plus foncées, ses épaules s'abaissèrent de déception. Aucun des bourgeons ne daignait s'être ouvert pour laisser apparaître la frêle fleur qu'il devait contenir.

_Elle _marchait sereinement sous sa forme animale en faisant quelques bons gracieux pour sauter par-dessus les quelques troncs qui devenaient obstacles sur son chemin. _Elle _se dirigeait vers l'espace qu'_elle _avait interdit à toutes les créatures des environs, sachant pertinemment que depuis ce jour si particulier à ses yeux, le petit garçon se rendait régulièrement dans les environs, probablement dans le but de _la _retrouver.

_Elle _n'avait pas pris la peine de s'assurer qu'il n'y était pas en cet instant précis, car lorsqu'_elle _venait faire sa ronde pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, c'était toujours bien avant ou bien après son passage.

Ce n'était pas qu'_elle _ne souhaitait pas le revoir, loin de là, mais après tout ce temps, il fallait qu'il l'oublie pour vivre sa vie humaine comme il se doit. En tant que créature surnaturelle, _elle _ne pouvait pas tellement se permettre d'attirer autant l'attention de l'un d'eux, bien qu'_elle _n'avait jamais regretté le fait de l'avoir aidé ce jour-là. _Elle _ne l'avait plus revu d'ailleurs depuis cette fameuse journée puisque son rôle d'_Esprit _lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Mais aussi parce que si _elle _pouvait le voir, alors il était possible que lui aussi, _elle _ne voulait pas risquer cela.

Seulement, _elle _n'avait pas prévu qu'en arrivant sur les lieux, _elle _tombe nez à nez avec une frimousse particulièrement reconnaissable, malgré les années qui étaient passées. Ses grands yeux verts l'observaient avec une surprise non feinte alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient légèrement. Ses cheveux étaient comme dans ses souvenirs et malgré qu'il avait bien grandi et que son corps s'éloignait de plus en plus de celui de l'enfant qu'il avait été, il était évident que c'était bien lui.

Figé de stupéfaction, ayant tout bonnement perdu petit à petit espoir de revoir le faon blanc, le prince avait eut un moment de latence en voyant ce magnifique cerf immaculé apparaître à travers les buissons derrière lui, l'ayant fait immédiatement se retourner sous le bruit de sabots qui martelaient les feuilles. Tout comme les années étaient passées sur lui, le faon avait laissé place à ce majestueux animal robuste sur ses pattes toujours aussi fines dont les sabots dorés luisaient doucement sous un rayon de soleil fugacement apparu entre les feuillages. De grandes plumes elles aussi dorées avaient remplacé les excroissances qu'il avait remarquées plus jeune sur le dessus de la tête de celui-ci. Et même à quelques pas de l'_Esprit_, qu'il revoyait enfin, le vert pouvait parfaitement discerner la couleur de ses pupilles braquées sur lui. Une couleur identique à celle d'un coucher de soleil.

Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment et pourtant, face à lui, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

Et puis, cela faisait si longtemps aussi, certainement qu'il ne se souvenait plus de lui.

Cependant, une étrange lueur sembla s'embraser dans son regard lorsque le jeune garçon vit le cerf blanc s'approcher lentement de lui, comme ce jour-là, le laissant s'apaiser naturellement par sa présence.

_Elle _ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'_elle_, comme si quelque chose l'attirait vers lui et _elle _avait pourtant bien essayé de résister. Mais voir un sourire heureux naître sur son visage fit faiblir sa raison et l'_Esprit _ne tarda pas à venir plus prêt, comprenant qu'_elle _aussi était contente de le revoir.

La jeune fille transformée fit quelques pas de plus avant de délicatement frotter son museau sur la joue du prince qui ne put s'empêcher de rire sous ces retrouvailles quelques peu particulières. Mais il passa lentement ses mains autour de l'encolure de l'animal pour le serrer quelque peu contre son cœur.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui lui avaient juré que son rêve était irréalisable et que c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait vu une seule fois l'_Esprit _alors tenter de le retrouver paraissait impossible et inconcevable. Mais apparemment, le destin était avec lui.

_Elle _s'était laissée faire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment _elle _aurait dû réagir et ayant tout de même apprécié le geste.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le vert lui fit un autre sourire rayonnant dont seul lui semblait avoir le secret.

**« Désolé de te déranger, tu dois savoir que je suis régulièrement de passage par ici. En fait, je voulais te revoir afin de convenablement te remercier de m'avoir aidé ce jour-là. Je passais aussi pour cueillir des fleurs à ma mère, seulement, je crois que ça tombe à l'eau... Alors, je vais retourner au palais. »**

_Elle _ne pensait pas qu'il voulait la retrouver pour cette raison-ci et cela lui réchauffa le cœur de voir tous ces efforts uniquement pour quelques remerciements. Lorsqu'_elle _tourna les yeux pour observer le buisson de fleur en question qu'il semblait fixer après avoir rompu le contact avec ses pupilles, l'_Esprit _s'en approcha lentement.

Sous son regard curieux alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas bougé, son museau se posa délicatement sur l'un des bourgeons.

En s'écartant légèrement, le vert put voir avec fascination le bosquet se couvrir instantanément de petites fleurs blanches, délicates et particulièrement odorantes. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir encore plus en pensant que l'Esprit venait d'accélérer leur croissance dans l'unique but de les faire éclore afin de répondre à sa mission.

Il se perdit en remerciements plus sincères les uns que les autres en se baissant pour bien faire passer le message à l'animal qui s'amusait encore de sa réaction. Décidément, il était presque certain qu'il _la _fascinait presque autant qu'_elle _le fascinait. _Elle _le vit cueillir un bon bouquet et se retourna vers _elle _presque totalement noyé sous les pétales immaculés qu'il tendait fièrement devant lui avec des yeux pétillants de joie, _la _remerciant encore une dernière fois avant de se détourner dans le but de rentrer chez lui.

L'_Esprit _ne sut plus trop pour quelle raison _elle _le retint soudainement par le col de sa veste noire qu'il avait due mettre pour éviter que la basse température qui régnait encore ne l'atteigne. Seulement, quand il lui fit à nouveau face avec un air confus peint sur le visage, _elle _détourna rapidement sa tête, légèrement embarrassée de ne pouvoir rien lui dire sous cette forme.

_Elle _ne voulait pas que leur seconde rencontre se termine comme ça...

_Elle _alla se cacher derrière le tronc d'un arbre sous son regard émeraude.

Décidément, le vert ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le cerf l'avait retenu. Puis après l'avoir vu comme qui dirait, s'en aller, il haussa simplement les épaules, quand même très content de rentrer avec ses fleurs et avoir eu la chance de le revoir une fois encore, sûrement la dernière. Il se retourna encore une fois pour s'engager de quelques pas sur le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à chez lui.

**« Attends... Pourrais-je connaître au moins ton prénom ? »**

Pourquoi _elle _lui avait demandé ça au juste ? _Elle _ne le savait pas elle-même mais en cet instant précis, la jeune fille qu'_elle _était devenue, n'ayant pas grandement changée, son corps ayant seulement prit en maturité, était bien cachée derrière le tronc ébène, ne laissant que voir au jeune garçon une main fine et pâle sur l'écorce sombre lorsqu'il s'était arrêté pour regarder derrière lui sous l'appel.

L'_Esprit _était une fille... Maintenant il le savait.

**« Izuku ! »**

Sa voix était sortie toute seule sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser, ni de poursuivre pour lui poser exactement la même question, plutôt intriguée par cette dernière. Seulement, _elle _avait à nouveau pris la forme d'un magnifique cerf blanc qui lui fit une petite révérence avant de s'en aller et de disparaître entre deux arbres.

Izuku ne put donc que rentrer chez lui, n'avouant alors rien de ce qu'il le rendait aussi heureux à toutes les personnes qui le lui demandait, bien que sa mère semblait avoir parfaitement compris la situation, n'ayant jamais vu son fils ainsi auparavant.

Sauf quand il parlait avec autant de passion de retrouver l'_Esprit _une seconde fois.

* * *

L'_Esprit _n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher...

_Elle _se devait de le revoir.

Alors _elle _se rendait régulièrement vers cette clairière depuis qu'_elle _l'avait revu et se cachait pour l'observer entre les feuillages alors qu'il semblait lire, adossé contre un arbre et assis sur l'herbe à l'ombre de celui-ci.

La jeune fille ne pouvait juste pas le quitter du regard et continuait encore et encore à l'observer, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de s'en aller ou que son devoir se fasse ressentir. Alors, _elle _s'en allait pour rejoindre les siens, mais revenait toujours le lendemain, certaine de le retrouver aux heures qu'il préférait.

Une fois, sous une pulsion, _elle _était sortie des buissons, camouflée sous cette forme d'emprunt, et l'avait approché silencieusement, bien qu'il avait rapidement remarqué sa présence.

Comme s'il l'avait sentie arriver jusqu'à lui.

Et sans rien dire, ses yeux verts s'étaient posés sur sa silhouette fantomatique pour suivre son avancée tandis qu'un fin sourire lumineux avait pris possession de ses lèvres, n'étant même pas conscient qu'il semblait presque faire concurrence avec son pelage. _Elle _avait déposé timidement, à nouveau, cela devenant comme une habitude entre eux, son museau sur sa joue, dans un geste particulièrement affectueux que le prince lui avait rendue en frottant ses doigts à son poitrail doucement. Ensuite, après ce petit moment comme intime, _elle _s'écartait pour s'en aller vaquer à ses occupations comme heureuse et comblée d'avoir pu faire cela.

Tentée, _elle _l'avait refait encore, et encore, jusqu'à se poser des questions sur ce qui lui arrivait ainsi que sur ces sentiments étranges qu'_elle _n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressentis et qui ne prenaient possession de son cœur qu'en sa présence uniquement, le sentant s'envoler à chacun de ses doux sourires.

N'ayant jamais entendu parler de la potentielle possibilité à ce que l'_Esprit_, presque invincible, puisse attraper une étrange maladie touchant son organe le plus vital, _elle _fut inquiète d'être malade.

_Elle _s'était alors empressée d'aller voir sa conseillère, celle qui avait accompagnée sa mère précédemment dans son rôle d'_Esprit _et qui l'accompagnait à son tour.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle saurait ce qui n'allait pas avec _elle_, alors quand _elle _vit la silhouette caractéristique de Tsuyu en train de préparer _elle _ne savait trop quoi dans un coin de la crevasse du grand arbre, _elle _n'hésita pas à aller la voir pour lui décrire les différents symptômes qu'_elle _subissait.

L'_Esprit _ne comprit pas immédiatement le regard qu'elle lui lança alors, semblant presque surprise que leur _Reine_ ne comprenne pas pour quelle raison pourtant si simple, son cœur tambourinait ainsi dans sa poitrine. Puis, la femme grenouille, âgée et pleine d'expérience mais ayant toujours un physique plutôt flatteur, se souvint que normalement les _Esprits _ne se liaient habituellement que dans l'unique raison d'obtenir une descendance.

Elle savait aussi qu'_elle _se dirigeait régulièrement sur cette frontière entre le terrain récemment fréquenté par les humains et celui qu'_elle _autorisait encore comme passage pour les créatures de la forêt.

Et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi alors le cœur de celle-ci penchait pour l'un d'eux tandis que les autres n'avaient jamais eu de quelconques penchants sur cette race, préférant se tourner indéniablement vers d'autres bêtes surnaturelles, car l'_Esprit _était le seul et l'unique représentant de son espèce.

_Il _était unique.

De plus, les bêtes surnaturelles ne les approchaient pas habituellement, alors rares étaient celles qui avaient le courage de se lier à un humain.

Mais si son cœur l'avait choisi, alors c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison, et Tsuyu ne pouvait aller contre le destin. Car s'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et retrouvés, c'était que quelque chose de particulier se tramait entre eux deux et elle ne pouvait pas aller contre l'avenir qui semblait leur être tracé.

**« Vous êtes amoureuse ! »**

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, après, c'était à l'_Esprit _de faire ce qui devait être fait.

_Elle _décida de ne plus aller le voir...

_Elle _décida d'aller contre ses sentiments, son cœur et ses envies pour les protéger, lui et les habitants de la forêt, car un humain et un _Esprit _ne pouvaient pas continuer dans cette voie. Ce n'était pas logique... Ses prédécesseurs n'avaient jamais connu ça...

Une faible voix dans ses pensées sembla lui souffler que ce n'était probablement pas le bon choix...

_Elle _préféra l'ignorer, les épaules voûtées dans une posture de dépit profond.

_Elle _ne le voulait pas...

Mais en tant qu'_Esprit_, _elle _devait rester frontière entre ces deux mondes...

Celle des humains...

Et celle des créatures de la forêt...

* * *

Izuku ne saurait vraiment dire s'il était chanceux ou non dans sa vie, car la seule chose qui pouvait lui prouver que c'était forcément le cas, était qu'il avait eu la possibilité de revoir l'_Esprit_, pas une, mais de nombreuses fois. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce soit possible, mais savait que quelque chose le poussait toujours à essayer de voir si _elle _ne serait pas présente tout près de sa clairière avant de se poser convenablement sur la mousse de son lieu favori pour passer le temps dans un ravissant lieu, au plus proche de la nature.

Et le vert avait compris aussi qu'_elle _semblait curieuse de sa présence lorsque pour la troisième fois, il avait vu son museau pointer de derrière des feuillages.

Loin de lui déplaire, ça le ravissait même de _la _voir s'approcher de lui, de temps en temps, pour se câliner mutuellement avant que le cerf ne daigne s'en aller.

Puis, trois ans passèrent sans qu'_elle _ne daigne refaire nullement une apparition soudaine à ses côtés.

Craignant qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose malgré son statut d'_Esprit_, le prince avait rapidement décidé de faire des battues dans la forêt, avec l'espoir de la dénicher pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi _elle _ne venait plus le voir.

Car il ne pouvait pas un instant penser qu'_elle _n'appréciait pas sa présence, ses yeux _la _trahissait tellement, et les siens sûrement aussi.

Tous deux pouvaient se lire comme des livres ouverts.

Mais ses demandes avaient toutes été rejetées au début, car ses parents s'inquiétaient qu'il lui arrive quelque chose au beau milieu des bois, surtout en ce moment puisque la rumeur courait que de nombreuses personnes y avaient mis les pieds sans jamais en revenir. Les créatures les plus dangereuses de la forêt semblaient s'être liguées entre elles pour empêcher quiconque de passer à travers, ce qui semblait particulièrement dérangeant pour les échanges commerciaux car les marchants ne se risquaient même plus à s'y rendre, de peur que cela signe leur fin.

Izuku fut particulièrement insistant et le couple royale flancha lorsqu'il le menaça presque de s'y rendre dans leur dos, alors ils lui autorisèrent finalement, mais uniquement accompagné.

Ce fut ainsi que le prince put faire ses fameuses escales bien plus profondes en forêt, suivi et largement entouré par une dizaine de personnes portant des armes dans le seul but de le protéger contre toute sorte de danger.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment puisque son objectif premier était de s'écarter rapidement du groupe de façon discrète pour faire sa propre exploration de son côté, n'ayant plus peur de la noirceur qui s'infiltrait entre les troncs des arbres.

Il n'était plus un enfant.

Et puis, si Izuku voulait se séparer de ses accompagnateurs, c'était parce qu'il était plus que certain qu'ils ne rencontreraient personne autant qu'ils l'étaient. Et ce fut effectivement le cas lors des premières explorations qu'il fit juste pour bel et bien s'en assurer.

Rien...

Pas un animal...

Pas une seule créature potentiellement dangereuse à l'horizon...

La forêt était parfaitement calme...

Alors il pensait sérieusement à s'esquiver d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Seulement, son homme de main sembla s'en apercevoir puisqu'il demanda par la suite à ses souverains de bien vouloir le laisser partir avec eux.

Le prince avait un problème de taille sur le dos maintenant car Shoto ne le quittait décidément jamais des yeux... Pas un seul instant, ce qui faisait tomber à l'eau tous ses plans.

Pour la énième fois alors qu'il sautait agilement par-dessus une racine qui sortait un peu trop de terre à son goût, le vert lâchait un soupir discret, espérant sincèrement que quelque chose veuille bien avoir la compassion de venir le sortir enfin de cette situation, parce qu'il ne savait décidément plus quoi faire.

Mais il ne savait pas que quelqu'un observait tous ses faits et gestes depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'enfoncer plus loin dans les bois.

Consciente que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts semblait encore chercher à rentrer en contact avec leur _Reine_, Tsuyu ne le quittait pas des yeux, comprenant légèrement pourquoi _elle _ressentait un attirement pour lui.

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien vu que l'_Esprit _était au plus mal depuis qu'_elle _n'allait plus le voir.

_Elle _le cherchait régulièrement du regard lorsque la jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées.

Il _la _cherchait sans relâche dans la forêt, même en ne sachant pas où _elle _se trouvait.

La femme grenouille sentait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour les aider, alors, sans attendre, elle étira sa langue pour fouetter gentiment un des membres du groupe à travers les fourrés.

Instantanément, les cris avaient commencé à fuser, certains indignés, d'autres de rage.

Ils s'étaient tous mis en position défensive en dégainant leurs épées, et Tsuyu continua à en éjecter quelques-uns au loin dans les broussailles, préférant tout de même rester au maximum caché pour sa propre sécurité.

Izuku ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, car il observait ses compagnons de route bouler les uns après les autres dans son dos.

Étrange...

Aucun coup ne lui était porté et le prince pouvait parfaitement se rendre compte que ces derniers n'étaient pas puissants, car ses hommes se relevaient toujours très rapidement pour retourner au combat contre l'étrange créature qui semblait leur barrer le passage.

Ils n'étaient pas donnés dans le but de les tuer, comme cela pourrait être le cas pour d'autre personnes passant dans cette forêt.

Shoto s'était dressé devant lui pour le protéger de son corps lorsque soudainement, la créature décida de dégager presque tout le monde en un temps record. Seulement, la longue langue fit aussi le chemin jusqu'à lui et impuissant, le vert ne put que le voir s'envoler un peu plus loin, tout comme les autres, alors qu'une silhouette noire s'était approchée dans son dos, le faisant frissonner.

D'un côté, il entendit les appels du jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores, qui lui intimait de courir pour sauver sa peau, mais de l'autre, la présence derrière lui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement pour se diriger vers ses accompagnateurs au sol afin de les aider, figé de terreur d'être à sa merci.

**« Allez ****_la _****trouver, je vous couvre... »**

Ces paroles murmurées à son oreille firent rapidement le tour de son esprit et Izuku ne tarda pas à comprendre ce que cette étrange femme voulait qu'il fasse.

Elle était sa porte de sortie...

Elle l'aidait à s'échapper à la surveillance de son groupe dans le but qu'il puisse partir seul dans la forêt, à _sa _recherche.

Le vert se retourna et il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de le penser que déjà ses jambes s'étaient mises à courir, le plus vite que son corps le lui permettait, poussant toujours plus sur ses plantes de pieds dans l'unique but d'essayer de se propulser plus loin et s'éloigner.

Il ne pensa plus qu'à _elle_, certain que cette femme ne ferait aucun mal à ses hommes.

Il traversa un bon bout de forêt en courant de toutes ses forces, avant de ralentir finalement pour s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle, haché par l'effort fourni.

Le jeune homme s'accola à l'écorce d'un arbre avant de lever ses yeux émeraude en direction du ciel quelque peu visible à travers les feuillages denses des grands végétaux.

Son cœur tambourinait allègrement dans sa poitrine et il pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans ses veines.

Le vert savait qu'il allait se faire enguirlander lorsqu'il rentrerait, du moins, s'il parvenait à _la _trouver et qu'il sortait d'ici sain et sauf.

Un grognement intimidant et sourd s'éleva de derrière lui et le son caractéristique d'une masse s'approchant dans sa direction le forcèrent à se décaler de sa position, évitant ainsi de justesse, le coup de griffe qui lui semblait destiné, celui-ci entaillant profondément l'écorce noir à sa place.

Faisant quelques pas pour s'éloigner un peu, le jeune homme se retourna vivement afin d'observer avec une certaine crainte, l'homme aux cheveux cendrés en pétard qui le regardait avec ses pupilles rouges comme le sang. Torse nu et ne portant qu'une cape en fourrure ainsi qu'un large pantalon vert, le nouvel arrivant le fusillait littéralement du regard avec une grimace terrifiante, sa queue touffue fouettant l'air dans son dos tandis que ses oreilles étaient furieusement dressées sur le haut de sa tête.

Le prince sut que lui, il ne lui voulait pas du bien, de par les canines aiguisées qui étaient perceptibles entre ses lèvres pincées.

Alors, quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver à sa suite, il se remit à courir, détalant comme un lapin prit en chasse par un loup.

Ce qui était accessoirement le cas...

L'adrénaline lui faisait momentanément oublier sa fatigue et lui permettait de dépasser ses limites afin de tenter d'échapper à ses poursuivants qu'il savait à ses trousses.

Ils l'avaient pris en chasse et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était fuir.

Les feuilles mortes crisaient affreusement sous les semelles de ses chaussures.

Les cris des oiseaux lui vrillaient les tympans...

Et il courait encore...

_Elle _était silencieusement allongée sur la mousse délicate qui recouvrait le sol de sa demeure, sous les racines de son arbre géant.

Ses yeux à la couleur du soleil couchant observaient sans grande conviction les morsures du temps sur l'écorce de l'immense végétal, les pensées ailleurs et indéniablement tournées vers une seule et unique personne.

Il n'avait cessé d'envahir son esprit, même après qu'_elle _ait décidé de ne plus le revoir.

Même après tout ce temps, ses sentiments étaient restés inchangés et devenaient presque douloureux même.

Mais _elle _devait tenir, encore... Car l'_Esprit _se le devait.

Un écureuil turbulent descendit de sa branche, enfin, après avoir fait du bruit pendant toute son ascension, et vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, montant rapidement sur sa poitrine afin de s'y installer avant de faire de petits cris stridents en s'agitant en tout sens.

Intriguée, _elle _se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'écouter plus attentivement, haussant simplement un sourcil en comprenant qu'un groupe d'humains avait encore pénétré dans sa forêt.

Mais celui-ci _elle _le connaissait bien, sachant qu'Izuku devait le mener pour partir à sa recherche.

Il ne semblait jamais vouloir abandonner de _la _retrouver. Même après tout ce temps, et c'était admirable.

C'était bien les seuls à qui _elle _permettait le libre accès de l'entièreté des bois, ordonnant à tous de faire fi de leur présence non nuisible pour mieux se concentrer sur tous ceux qu'ils devaient massacrer dès qu'ils y mettaient les pieds...

Des mercenaires pour la plupart, des voleurs pour d'autres... Ils n'étaient pas dignes de passer en paix.

Mais ce que le petit animal lui raconta l'inquiéta inexorablement.

Une des personnes du groupe venait de s'en séparer et il était poursuivi par nul autre que quelques membres du clan de Katsuki, le loup-garou féroce qui avait participé à un grand nombre de massacres, se réjouissant de pouvoir en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ses victimes. Il était certain que le chef teigneux ne le lâcherait pas tant que la vie n'aurait pas quitté son corps.

Mais ce qui _la _terrorisa et _la _fit se redresser avec hâte pour courir sans s'arrêter à travers le bois, ce fut la description qu'on venait de lui faire de ce courageux.

Cheveux aussi verts que ses yeux et courant très vite...

Izuku !

Pitié, qu'_elle _arrive à temps !

Un coup dans le dos fit trébucher le prince qui alla rouler dans l'herbe, gémissant de douleur lorsqu'une racine rencontrait celui-ci par mégarde lors de sa roulade imprévue.

Izuku bondit à nouveau sur ses jambes et tituba un bref instant avant de reculer, lui permettant une nouvelle fois d'esquiver le coup que le loup lui envoyait, son bras passant très près de son visage.

Il déglutit en sentant une courant d'air lui caresser la peau et tenta de reculer encore pour laisser le plus d'espace possible entre lui et la bête féroce.

Ses jambes tremblaient et le vert savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'échapper sans qu'elles ne faiblissent sous son poids.

Terrifié, les yeux suivirent l'avancée du cendré jusqu'à lui, l'observant se lécher les babines en frémissant d'angoisse avant de percevoir la touffe de cheveux rouges qu'abordait le congénère de son prédateur derrière ce dernier.

Il était foutu...

Il ferma les paupières lorsque le corps du loup se tendit et qu'il le vit bondit sur lui, les crocs à découverts dans le but de le mordre.

Mais rien ne venait...

Aucune douleur physique ne se faisait ressentir...

Était-il mort ?

Izuku décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il fut sidéré par ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

Confus, le jeune homme observait sans comprendre le corps fin de la jeune femme qui se dressait entre lui et la bête, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée en mettant simplement son bras en protection, le laissant alors planter ses canines dans la peau pâle de son avant-bras complètement découvert du tissus léger de sa longue robe blanche qui avait été remontée jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Quelques gouttes de sang coulaient de la blessure qu'_elle _s'était infligée en le protégeant ainsi, mais _elle _ne semblait pas s'en occuper, préférant observer avec insistance l'homme terrifiant qui _la _mordait toujours.

Son ami aux cheveux rouges, juste derrière, avait poussé un glapissement de surprise et de crainte alors que les yeux rouges de Katsuki s'ouvraient en grand, aussi surpris que son ancienne proie.

Izuku entendait une respiration lourde et des sifflements stridents sortir de la bouche à demi-ouverte de cette fille.

Et ses yeux ne pouvaient décidément pas s'empêcher d'observer les longs cheveux dorés de celle-ci, lui faisant indéniablement penser à quelqu'un.

Un grognement de rage le fit reprendre pied alors que le loup s'écartait rapidement d'_elle_, ses poings tremblant sans s'arrêter tandis que ses yeux écarlates passaient avec une colère certaine entre les deux personnes avant de se détourner d'elles pour s'éloigner finalement, son ami sur les talons.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment _elle _avait pu protéger et choisir un humain. C'était lui que l'_Esprit _aurait dû prendre à ses côtés, et non ce faiblard...

Mais il ne pouvait aller contre ses décisions, car son geste signifiait clairement qu'il y avait interdiction formelle de le toucher.

_Elle _avait fait son choix.

La jeune femme ne quitta pas les deux loups du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient complètement disparu de son champ de vision, avalé dans les profondeurs ténébreuses de sa forêt.

À ce moment-là Izuku s'empressa de _la _rejoindre en une petite foulée rapide avant de s'emparer de son bras délicatement entre ses paumes, inquiet de voir encore tout ce liquide écarlate s'échapper des petits trous sur la couleur porcelaine de sa peau, la teintant de rouge autant que cela maculait le tissu blanc de son habit.

_Elle _le laissa faire, le fixant silencieusement passer un pouce sur la blessure tout en insérant sa main dans la petite sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture dans la pensés d'en sortir quelque chose pour _la _soigner au minimum, ayant toujours quelque chose sur lui pour ce genre de situation.

Mais le prince n'en eut pas vraiment le temps car déjà, sous ses yeux stupéfaits, la blessure se refermait lentement en laissant échapper quelques particules dorées.

Plus une seule marque de morsure n'était visible... Plus une seule trace de sang rouge ne tâchait sa peau, seules celles sur ses habits restait comme preuve de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Elle _était complètement obnubilée par toutes ces émotions diverses qui passaient les unes après les autres sur son visage, à tel point qu'_elle _en oubliait même sa forme originelle sous les yeux d'un humain.

C'était la première fois qu'un _Esprit _se dévoilait ainsi.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'en préoccupait pas, car les pupilles émeraude si éclatantes d'Izuku s'étaient levées lentement et rejoignaient désormais les siennes.

Un frisson _la _parcourue alors que le temps semblait s'être littéralement arrêté autour d'eux.

Ils n'entendaient plus les chants des oiseaux qui gazouillaient joyeusement dans plus hautes branches des arbres.

Ils n'entendaient même plus les bruits de la forêt qui les entourait.

Les deux jeunes gens n'étaient que trop conscient de la présence de l'autre en cet instant pour se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les vagues de sentiments qui déferlaient dans leur poitrine respective.

Izuku reconnaissait parfaitement ses yeux si particuliers, cette couleur si belle qui l'avait tant marqué depuis tout ce temps... Le soleil couchant qui l'éclairait même dans ses rêves les plus profonds.

L'_Esprit_, c'était _elle _!

Cette vérité vibrait intensément dans les tréfonds de son être, tel un appel.

Et le prince restait bouche-bée devant l'apparition aux cheveux blonds qui se dressait fièrement devant lui, malgré qu'il _la _dépassait presque d'une tête.

Autant lorsqu'_elle _avait sa forme de cerf majestueux, _elle _semblait invincible et intouchable.

Autant sous cette véritable forme, _elle _semblait tellement frêle et démunie, prête à se casser au moindre choc.

Mais cette facette n'était qu'illusion, il fallait voir comment _elle _avait pu tenir bon sans faiblir face au cendré quelques minutes auparavant pour s'en apercevoir.

Encore une fois, il se trouvait devant _elle_, et ses mots lui faisaient complètement défaut.

Rien ne voulait sortir de ses lèvres entre-ouverte sous l'admiration.

_Elle _en eut un petit sourire.

**« Le nom que l'on m'a donnée est ****_Yona_****. »**

Sa voix cristalline, la même que celle qu'il avait pu entendre lorsqu'_elle _s'était cachée derrière son arbre la dernière fois qu'_elle _s'était changée, résonna un instant autour d'eux.

_Elle _s'écarta légèrement mais la prise que le jeune homme avait sur son poignet précédemment endolori s'était un peu accentuée.

L'_Esprit _lui porta une oreille attentive alors que ses yeux verts avaient enfin rompu le contact et ne semblaient plus savoir où se poser, fixant tantôt une brindille, tantôt un monticule de feuilles mortes à ses pieds, ses dents meurtrissant sa lèvre inférieure alors que le jeune homme semblait en proie à un cruel dilemme.

Mais si intenses étaient ses réflexions, si simple fut pourtant cette phrase qui sortit naturellement de sa bouche, le surprenant passablement alors qu'il s'entendait la lui énoncer à vive voix, sans que cette dernière ne déraille une seule fois.

**« Nous reverrons nous encore ? »**

Ce n'était pas si faux que cela... Le prince espérait que cette situation précaire cesse, ne supportant plus le manque horrible qui le prenait chaque jour en tenaille tandis qu'il tentait en vain de _la _revoir encore et encore, ne comprenant pas pourquoi _elle _faisait un pas vers lui avant d'en faire trois en arrière.

Il voulait vraiment _la _voir plus souvent.

Izuku en avait cruellement besoin, comme si son monde ne tournait qu'autour d'_elle _maintenant et il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il deviendrait si jamais un jour, il comprenait qu'il ne serait plus jamais possible de _la _retrouver.

Il était complètement perdu et pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que cela, alors pourquoi ressentait-il autant de choses ?

Percevant son trouble et comprenant alors ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, _Yona _s'empara de ses deux mains et les serra doucement entre les siennes en lui offrant un sourire sincère lorsque sa tête aux cheveux bouclés se redressa vers lui, lui donnant à loisir la possibilité d'observer son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs.

La lueur de désespoir qui sembla luire au fond de ses prunelles vertes fit serrer durement son propre cœur.

**« Autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras... »**

_Elle _ne voulait rien lui imposer, car s'il décidait un jour de faire sa vie sans _elle_, alors il pourrait s'en aller quand il le désirait même si cela _la _détruirait probablement.

Mais son bonheur était plus important à ses yeux que sa santé mentale et si cela devait se traduire par un éloignement entre eux, alors _elle _le ferait sans hésiter.

Pour le moment, _elle _préféra oublier cette possibilité afin de mieux profiter de l'instant présent et d'accepter avec une grande joie le sourire rayonnant qu'il lui offrait désormais avant que sans qu'_elle _ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, _elle _se retrouve entre ses bras, enserrée dans une douce étreinte qui fit chavirer son cœur.

Les gestes d'Izuku avaient été plus rapide que sa raison et avaient suivi ses envie profondes. _La _sentir tout contre son corps était la plus agréable des sensations et il était certain que le prince ne s'en lasserait jamais, du moins, si _elle _lui laissait la possibilité de le réitérer. Car cela devait être bien plus simple de répondre à un câlin sous forme animal.

Son esprit vacilla quand il sentit une petite pression contre lui et des bras répondre à son mouvement affectif.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, serrés l'un contre l'autre, alors quand la température de la forêt sembla baisser légèrement, et reprenant pied avec la réalité, l'_Esprit _se sépara du prince avant de lui pointer du doigt une direction.

Les mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être échangés et comme la promesse de se revoir avait été énoncée, Izuku décida de suivre sa directive et de s'enfoncer dans les bois non sans lui lancer un dernier regard entre les feuillages des branches basses. Puis, déterminé après avoir croisé son regard bienveillant et son visage heureux, le jeune homme sortit sain et sauf de la forêt.

Lorsqu'il mit un pied dans le palais, Izuku se fit littéralement envahir sous les questions que tous lui posaient, inquiets de ne pas l'avoir vu rentrer avec son groupe. Sa mère et son père le serrèrent contre leurs cœurs, rassurés de le voir de retour en vie.

On lui demanda de nombreuses fois comment il avait pu ressortir de la forêt sans aucunes séquelles et s'il avait rencontré d'étranges créatures durant son périple, telle celle qui avait attaquée les membres de sa troupe de vadrouille, mais qui avait complètement désertée la place lorsque le prince s'était mis à courir, pour selon eux, lui échapper.

Seulement, jamais aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres pincées en un sourire ravi qu'il tentait de retenir et qui était malgré tout bien visible sur son visage, faisant se soulever encore plus de questionnements. Des rumeurs comme quoi le prince aurait rencontré une bête capable de modifier ses émotions tourna longuement parmi les domestiques.

Seule sa mère, Inko, semblait avoir compris ce qu'il se tramait autour de son fils et était heureuse pour lui.

Il était épanoui et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous deux revus ainsi, un nombre incalculable de fois.

Izuku n'avait qu'à se rendre en forêt quand il le voulait pour se poser dans sa clairière, contre un arbre. Et quelques instants après, un magnifique cerf faisait son apparition entre les branchages pour le rejoindre en de petits sauts d'une joie perceptible.

Le prince avait cru que ce qu'il s'était passé quand _elle _l'avait sauvé, ne se reproduirait plus avant longtemps. Cependant, il fut agréablement surpris d'attraper entre ses bras le petit corps de l'_Esprit _lorsqu'_elle _se transformait pour lui sauter dessus avec un gloussement joyeux.

Ils s'étaient indéniablement rapprochés depuis cette fois-là et plus durs encore étaient les moments où ils devaient se séparer.

_Yona _lui avait fait découvrir ne nombreux endroit merveilleux bien cachés dans les profondeurs de sa forêt et ils n'hésitaient jamais longtemps pour s'y rendre après la séance de retrouvaille quotidienne afin de se poser confortablement dans un coin pour parler ou simplement s'allonger sur le parterre de mousse et piquer un somme. L'_Esprit _en profitait toujours pour se serrer étroitement contre lui et poser sa tête sur son torse avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves quelques petites heures.

Izuku se réveillait presque toujours avant cette dernière et ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de l'observer tout en _la _serrant un peu plus dans ses bras, _la_ faisant doucement soupirer d'aise alors qu'_elle _se mettait à gigoter pour se fondre un peu plus contre lui, lui arrachant un sourire amusé et attendri.

Quand elle passait brièvement dans le coin, Tsuyu ne cessait de se dire à quel point elle avait bien fait de les faire se retrouver.

Ces deux là étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre et inévitablement, ils ne pourraient plus se séparer ainsi.

Surtout en voyant à quel point ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre.

C'était vraiment mignon à voir.

Aucun d'eux deux ne pourrait survivre sans l'autre, cela se percevait bien par ce lien étrange qui s'était tissé entre eux dès leur première rencontre.

Le destin faisait décidément bien les choses et était quelque peu capricieux.

Un humain et un _Esprit _?

Quelle étrange et pourtant si belle union, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ce n'était pas tout...

Car les amoureux se disaient tout et ne se cachaient plus rien, que cela concerne leurs propres sentiments ou leur rôle mutuel au sein de la communauté humaine et surnaturelle.

_Yona _avait donc su qu'Izuku avait été convié à prendre une épouse qui était la fille d'un des Marquis les plus puissants du royaume, mais qu'après avoir refusé plusieurs fois de la rencontrer, il avait fait bond à son rendez-vous pour _la _rejoindre _elle_.

L'_Esprit _avait craint que cela se répercute sur sa famille ou son statut, mais lorsqu'il était rentré quelques heures après, sa mère l'avait accueilli avec un doux sourire tandis que son père, le Roi lui avait gentiment reproché son manque d'implication avant de lui sous-entendre clairement qu'il faudra bien un jour que le jeune prince daigne leur présenter celle qui avait, semblait-il, volé son cœur, car il était évident que ce n'était pas que pour fuir son potentiel futur mariage qu'il s'était échappé.

Sa mère l'avait apparemment mis au parfum lui aussi, mais Izuku ne comptait rien leur dire pour le moment. C'était encore son secret.

Celui le mieux gardé.

Mais en plus de ne pas plaire à la future mariée, cette nouvelle ne sembla pas enchanter du tout le peuple... Personne ne savait de qui le prince Izuku s'était épris et ce dernier ne souhaitait absolument rien dévoiler.

Les rumeurs se déchaînèrent tandis qu'elles étaient encore plus attisées par-dessous, dans le dos de ceux qui vivaient au palais et surtout dans le dos du couple.

Quelqu'un voulait en profiter...

Cette personne désirait accéder au trône...

Dans cet unique but, il mit son plan à exécution.

Le peuple se souleva selon ses désirs et quelque temps après, de véritables émeutes se formaient afin de traverser la forêt pour rejoindre la demeure du souverain.

Selon lui, grâce à eux, le Roi et son fils tomberont.

Il pourrait alors accéder au plein pouvoir.

Car il était l'investisseur de toute cette révolte.

L'_Esprit _attentait joyeusement que le temps passe pour aller retrouver son prince, tout en s'amusant avec la tige d'un petit végétal qui poussait devant son nez alors qu'_elle _s'était allongée sur le ventre pour l'observer.

Seulement, sa conseillère arriva en trombe dans la crevasse et ne tarda pas à lui expliquer qu'un nombre impressionnant d'humains s'infiltrait dans la forêt, des lances, des fourches et des torches à la main. Ils empruntaient le chemin terreux qui menait jusqu'au palais alors il était évident que quelque chose allait s'y passer. Et puis, la grenouille lui apprit aussi que toutes les créatures étaient parées à l'attaque et s'apprêtaient à leur tomber dessus à tout moment.

L'_Esprit _savait bien que si jamais c'était le cas, alors il y aurait beaucoup de morts, autant du côté des humains que celui des bêtes surnaturelles.

_Elle _ordonna à Tsuyu de courir rejoindre les siens et lorsqu'elle fut en route, sautillant à pleine allure pour parvenir à retrouver le plus rapidement possible les groupes posés en embuscade, _Yona _déposa brutalement ses mains sur le sol.

_Elle _savait que la grenouille n'arriverait pas à temps pour empêcher le massacre et livrer son message, alors, _elle _devait tout faire pour leur faire comprendre qu'_elle _ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se battent.

Une vague d'énergie blanche s'étendit de ses doigts et filèrent à travers le sol, les racines et les plantes.

_Elle _se concentrait au maximum tout en sachant qu'_elle _devait immédiatement rejoindre Izuku.

Car si le peuple humain se dirigeait jusqu'à sa demeure, ce n'était que pour une seule et unique raison... Il voulait renverser les gens qui possédaient le pouvoir actuellement.

Rien n'arriverait au vert, _elle _se le jurait sur son rôle d'_Esprit_.

La meute de Katsuki restait bien sagement et silencieusement sur les abords des chemins de terre, observant avec impatience les nombreux passages qui se faisaient sous leurs yeux, presque ravie de pouvoir se battre à nouveau contre autant de personnes qui ne semblaient pas ici pour faire le bien.

Alors que le chef aux cheveux cendrés allait lancer l'assaut, une lumière étrange s'échappa de sous les pieds de chacune des créatures habitants dans les bois. Lorsque des lianes virent leur enserrer les jambes, tous comprirent l'avertissement silencieux de leur _Reine_.

Et bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi leur droit de se battre leur avait été retiré, le loup grinça des dents en s'éloignant de leur position.

Il rejoignit comme les autres, le rassemblement qui s'était crée autour de Tsuyu, qui essayait tant bien que mal à reprendre une respiration descente.

**« L'****_Esprit _****veut que vous vous dirigez le plus possible autour du palais du Roi des humains. »**

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter plusieurs fois car tous étaient déjà dans le coup. Peu étaient _ses _demandes alors toujours ils y répondaient.

Quelque chose allait s'y passer et tous devaient être présents.

Humains...

Et créatures surnaturelles...

Le Roi Yagi tenait sa femme entre ses bras et son fils près de lui, observant d'un œil passablement interloqué et craintif, la masse de personnes qui les menaçaient actuellement de leurs armes.

Alors c'était ainsi qu'ils devaient mourir ? Tués par leur propre peuple que le souverain avait si longtemps protégé ?

Quelle ironie !

Et le pire, c'était que presque tous les gardes du palais s'étaient retournés contre eux, car le chef qui commanditait tout depuis le début en était le général.

Seuls quelques fidèles dans leurs serviteurs étaient restés à leurs côtés, dont Shoto, l'homme de main d'Izuku, et accessoirement le fils d'Eiji, surnommé Endeavor par les soldats qui l'accompagnaient toujours. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'en menait pas large et regardait son paternel avec une grande colère au fond des yeux.

Parmi les victimes, seul le prince semblait plutôt dubitatif et réfléchissait, ne semblant pas tellement se formaliser du fait qu'ils allaient probablement bientôt se faire embrocher.

Le vert ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ce monde avait bien pu venir jusqu'ici sans dommages... Après tout, l'_Esprit _ne leur autorisait aucunement le passage de la forêt lorsque leurs pensées étaient torturées par de sombres desseins, or, c'était effectivement le cas.

Pas qu'il souhaitait qu'il y ait un massacre ici de ses congénères, mais seulement, il devait y avoir une raison pour expliquer qu'aucune créature ne leur ait barré le passage.

Ses pupilles vertes perçurent du mouvement dans les buissons tout près, car les bois étaient tout proches.

Sans attendre, avec un fin sourire presque insolent qui ne plut pas à l'homme qui se dressait devant eux, chef de toute cette mascarade, il pointa le taillis du doigt.

**« Général, vous devriez faire un peu plus attention à ce qui nous entoure. »**

Quelques têtes se tournèrent pour plisser leur regard en direction de la frontière invisible entre le monde des humains et celui des bêtes avant que des murmures passablement terrifiés ne s'élèvent dans l'assemblée.

Le Roi et la Reine observèrent à leur tour les nombreuses silhouettes qui se tassaient les unes à côté des autres à travers les arbres.

Des yeux luisaient dans les profondeurs de la végétation et des frissons prirent la plupart des personnes armées, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir un aussi grand attroupement de créatures dans le coin. Peu en avait vu puisqu'elles avaient le talent pour bien se cacher à travers la nature à laquelle celles-ci étaient plus habitués qu'eux, ou encore, ceux qui en avaient rencontrés n'étaient probablement plus de ce monde.

Seulement, tous semblaient s'être donné le mot et observaient sans plus aucun geste, le peuple humain qui envahissait littéralement les lieux, faisant tout de même attention à garder leur distance et à rester à l'ombre des grands arbres.

Enji semblait prêt à exploser sur place, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu sortir quoique ce soit concernant un potentiel pacte entre les souverains et ces créatures du diable, Izuku continua encore à le provoquer, sous le regard incompréhensif de ses parents.

**« Vous ne devriez pas détourner les yeux, vous rateriez sûrement la seule chance qui vous sera donné de ****_la _****voir. »**

À ses mots, tout le monde s'était retourné désormais, dans l'espoir de savoir ce qui passait par la tête du jeune prince pour sortir ce genre de chose bien mystérieuse.

Les mots se perdirent entre les lèvres de ceux dont les exclamations surprises se suspendirent soudainement devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant les yeux de tous ici présents.

Les habitants de la forêt venaient se s'écarter lentement et de façon bien organisée, formant ainsi un passage qui s'engouffrait dans les profondeurs des bois.

Une faible lueur fut visible derrière les arbres.

_Elle _se rapprochait indéniablement jusqu'à ce que cette forme si particulière sorte des sous-bois, avançant fièrement en levant la tête, chacun de ses pas faisant fleurir une ribambelle de petite fleurs colorées autour de ses sabots dorés.

Le cerf blanc avait fait son apparition et tous l'observait avec stupéfaction puis confusion.

Tous, sauf une seule personne dont le sourire éblouissant semblait appeler l'animal à ses côtés.

Répondant à cette demande silencieuse, l'_Esprit _continuait lentement sa progression à travers la masse d'humains qui s'écartait immédiatement sur son passage, ne se risquant même pas à _la _toucher, bien trop estomaqué de sa lumière pour tenter quoique ce soit.

Même Enji ne savait plus quoi dire, croisant brièvement les pupilles du cerf alors qu'il arrivait enfin à la hauteur du jeune prince.

Les deux souverains avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

Shoto restait figé devant l'animal et semblait enfin comprendre le comportement étrange de son jeune maître depuis tout ce temps. C'était cela qu'il leurs cachait à tous.

_Elle _baissa sa tête qui alla rejoindre presque instantanément les mains tendues d'Izuku qui s'était redressé sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur le haut de celle-ci.

Autant les créatures de la forêt que les humains, tous pouvaient comprendre que l'_Esprit _et l'humain étaient liés.

Personne de disait quoique ce soit.

Inko alla lentement porter ses lèvres à l'oreille de son mari pour lui chuchoter quelque chose qui le fit sourire à son tour, rejoignant la joie de la Reine.

L'_Esprit _avait choisi Izuku et il était évident qu'il était désormais destiné, en tant que héritier, à devenir le prochain Roi.

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement dans les rangs du peuple des forêts, pas même lorsque la véritable forme de leur _Reine _fut dévoilée alors qu'_elle _se blottissait avec réjouissance dans les bras de son aimé qui les refermait autour de son corps.

Le silence qui envahissait le lieu était cérémonieux.

Ils étaient spectateur d'un évènement qui ne s'était jamais produit jusqu'alors.

L'âme de l'_Esprit _s'était entiché d'une âme humaine après de nombreuses réincarnations.

Car s'_il _était unique, c'était parce que l'on pouvait considérer la passation du rôle comme cela.

Le visage entouré de mèches blondes de la jeune femme se tourna vers tous ces gens, quittant alors la douce chaleur que lui procurait Izuku afin de leur faire face, plantée fermement sur ses pieds.

**« Cet endroit en maintenant sous ma protection. Que ceux qui le peuvent encore, baissent leurs armes et retournent sur droit chemin. Autrement, partez d'ici et priez pour survivre à votre second voyage dans la forêt, car ****_je _****ne saurai être aussi clémente que la première fois. »**

Un bruit assourdissant se fit alors entendre pendant que presque tous les humains se séparaient de leurs armes pour les jeter à terre et s'écarter, laissant ainsi leurs anciens ennemis respirer plus facilement.

Seule une unique personne n'avait pas écouté l'avertissement et brandissait son épée sous le cou de l'_Esprit_, les yeux fous de posséder enfin le pouvoir qui était à portée de main. Il lui suffisait juste de _la _tuer, puis de se débarrasser du prince et de son Roi.

Mais à peine eut-il fait ce geste qu'une dizaine de bêtes féroces lui sautèrent à la gorge et le tirèrent rapidement dans les fourrés sous ses cris indignés.

Des grognements s'étaient brièvement élevés des habitants des forêts avant que le calme ne revienne.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lever la main sur l'_Esprit _et ses congénères, sous sa protection, le lui avait clairement fait comprendre à ses risques et périls.

Ainsi, la révolte des humains contre leur Roi se finit par une seule et unique mort et tout revint à la normale.

Les nombreuses années qui suivirent furent les plus belles de tout le royaume.

Le Roi et la Reine avaient laissé la succession à leur fils Izuku, qui, épaulé de l'_Esprit_, veillait sur le monde des humains étroitement lié à celui du peuple des bois.

Tout comme leurs nouveaux souverains, les hommes s'ouvraient aux créatures surnaturelles et inversement, créant ainsi de nombreuses familles aux deux sangs mélangés, et aux descendances aux caractéristiques particulières de leurs parents.

Ce fut la plus belle époque que le monde ait pu connaître.

Pas une seule guerre ou un seul conflit à l'horizon. La paix régnait partout où les pouvoirs de l'_Esprit _pouvaient se rendre, accompagnés par l'aura si délicate du Roi.

Vint alors le jour où le souverain quitta le monde des vivants. Ce jour même, un nouvel _Esprit _venait de voir le jour car la précédente s'était donnée la mort, folle de chagrin.

L'_Esprit _s'enfonça alors profondément dans les bois, quittant le palais dans lequel il avait grandi avec ses parents, et n'en ressortit apparemment jamais.

Personne ne sut ce qu'_il _était devenu, bien que les créatures pouvaient encore sentir un lien très fort les lier à ce dernier.

Les deux peuples continuèrent à se côtoyer durant encore de longues années avant que peu à peu les humains et les êtres des bois ne s'éloignent les uns des autres. Sans le médiateur qu'était ce couple si particulier ayant régné sur ces terres durant tant de temps, procurant joie et bonheur dans la vie des habitants, les deux parties ne pouvaient décidément pas rester ensemble.

De ce fait, les créatures disparurent ensuite et ne laissèrent aucune trace de leur passage, tout comme leur _Esprit _que personne ne revit.

Mais les rumeurs disent qu'elles restent juste bien cachés, suivant leur guide éternel dans son choix de ne plus entrer en contact avec un seul être humain, son âme immaculée souillée par la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher.

Car la légende s'était réécrite...

L'âme de l'_Esprit _avait rencontré celle d'un homme et l'avait chéri jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Cette même âme se transmet à la prochaine génération en même temps que l'attribut d'_Esprit _et ses nombreux pouvoirs.

Maintenant qu'_elle _avait touché le bonheur, _elle _attendrait et le chercherait encore, et encore.

Le destin les avait liées... Leurs cœurs devaient indéniablement se retrouver.

Et alors le véritable équilibre entre les deux mondes obtiendrait à nouveau son pilier originel et retournerait à sa juste place.

L'_Esprit _serait toujours là, tapi dans l'ombre des forêts, dans le but de veiller les humains du mieux qu'_il _le peut, tous les sens aux aguets et guettant la venue de l'être attendu.

Ils sont voués à se revoir encore, et encore.

Mais en attendant ce jour, l'_Esprit _du cerf blanc protège le secret de ses congénères, usant de ses nombreux pouvoir afin de cacher leur présence aux humains.

Et pourtant, même si nous ne les voyons pas, ils sont bel et bien là...

* * *

_Le jeune homme referma le bouquin et le garda en main, l'observant de ses prunelles vertes avec une attention particulière._

_Lire cette histoire avait fait remonter d'étranges émotions en lui, et il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre d'où elles pouvaient bien provenir._

_Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers l'antiquaire afin de payer son achat et repartir le livre sous le bras, décidant qu'il aurait une place de choix dans sa propre bibliothèque déjà bien remplie de mythes et de légendes._

_Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un lui parler de cette étrange légende de l'___**Esprit **___du cerf blanc et il était ravi d'avoir enfin pu dénicher un exemplaire de ce dernier et d'avoir pu poser les yeux sur cet écrit._

_Marchant silencieusement sur la bordure du chemin entre la ville et la forêt sombre qui s'étendait à sa droite, le garçon aux cheveux verts en bataille leva sa tête vers le ciel dont il était possible de voir les différentes nuances de couleurs dues au soleil qui se couchait lentement derrière l'horizon. Il devait vraiment se dépêcher de rentrer avant que la nuit ne tombe, sinon il n'arriverait sûrement pas à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à son hôtel._

_Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, c'était complètement désert et il lui était même possible d'entendre les bruits de la nature, ce qui était plutôt rare car il s'était aperçu que ceux de la ville les recouvraient complètement._

_Mais des bruissements le firent soudainement s'arrêter alors qu'il plissait ses yeux verts pour observer ce qui avait bien pu produire cela, dans les broussailles tout près de lui. Il craignait surtout que ce soit un animal tel un sanglier ou un renard, mais rien ne semblait plus bouger, ce qui le rassura._

_Il replaça distraitement le livre qui glissait entre ses deux couches de vêtement avant de reposer une seconde fois son attention vers les tréfonds des bois qui s'ouvraient devant lui._

_Le livre lui échappa finalement..._

_Tandis qu'il s'étalait sans délicatesse sur le sol en s'ouvrant sur une page contenant une magnifique illustration d'un cerf blanc, le jeune homme restait statufié._

_L'animal mythique de la légende l'observait à demi-caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre, son écorce s'illuminant sous la luminosité qui se dégageait de chaque parcelle de son corps, que ce soit le pelage, les sabots dorés, ou les grands plumes de la même couleur qui faisaient office de bois._

_Il sut presque instantanément que ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, c'était l'image même d'un second couché de soleil alors que le vrai semblait avoir fuit devant l'apparition, derrière les arbres._

_Son cœur frémit étrangement alors qu'il n'avait aucunement peur..._

**« Car la légende s'était réécrite...**

**L'âme de l'****_Esprit _****avait rencontré celle d'un homme et l'avait chéri jusqu'à son dernier souffle.**

**Cette même âme se transmet à la prochaine génération en même temps que l'attribut d'****_Esprit _****et ses nombreux pouvoirs.**

**Maintenant qu'****_elle _****avait touché le bonheur, ****_elle _****attendrait et le chercherait encore, et encore.**

**Le destin les avait liées... Leurs cœurs devaient indéniablement se retrouver.**

**Et alors le véritable équilibre entre les deux mondes obtiendrait à nouveau son pilier originel et retournerait à sa juste place.**

**L'****_Esprit _****serait toujours là, tapi dans l'ombre des forêts, dans le but de veiller les humains du mieux qu'****_il _****le peut, tous les sens aux aguets et guettant la venue de l'être attendu.**

**Ils sont voués à se revoir encore, et encore.**

**Mais en attendant ce jour, l'****_Esprit _****du cerf blanc protège le secret de ses congénères, usant de ses no****mbreux pouvoir afin de cacher leur présence aux humains.**

**Et pourtant, même si nous ne les voyons pas, ils sont bel et bien là... »**

__**Elle **___l'avait enfin retrouvé._


End file.
